


Be More Chill (but it’s gayer)

by abbyisnotcool



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: ???abhhhh????, Gay, Lotsa ships in this one, M/M, Oof oof, The Squip Enters, This is probably multi chaptered, boyf riends - Freeform, spicy shit, this is literally the entire play but gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-02-04 14:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyisnotcool/pseuds/abbyisnotcool
Summary: Local boy screams in mall while gay boy cradles him





	1. Chapter 1

‘Awww fuck’ Michael thought to himself as he dragged us feet. He went to the store where his buddy sold Crystal Pepsi, but they said they just so the last one. Probably tasted like shit anyway.

...

who was he kidding it probably tasted amazing!! 

Michael made his way back to wear he had last left Jeremy. Then he heard screaming. Painful screaming. Like someone was being gutted with a spoon. Michael grimaced and felt bad for the poor fella. Then he realized.

It was coming from Jeremy’s direction.

Michael didn’t even have to think, he just bolted. He saw Christine and Jake looking at him, Christine full of sorry and Jake snickering. Jenna was recording. But Michael didn’t care. He pushed Christine away from Jeremy. 

“what they hell-“ Christine exclaimed, but Michael cut her off.

“Just shut up!” Michael looked down at Jeremy, eyes full of worry. He picked him up and cradled him. He could see Jenna’s mouth wide open.

‘Target male, best friend, accessible’ 

“Jeremy?” Michael almost screamed, grabbing his face, and moving it to look at him.

“What the hell?!” Jeremy looked up eyes wide in realization. Michael stared down in worry. 

‘Calibration in process, please excuse some mild discomfort’ 

“Mild?!” Jeremy screeched, and Michael held him tighter.

“Jeremy what’s wrong? Can you hear me?” Michael whispered, and when jake made a comment, he whipped his head around.

“Jake do me a fucking favour, and get your head out of your ass, and actually fucking do something!” Michael yelled, and Jake immediately pulled back.

‘Calibration complete. Access procedure initiated’

“Wa-wait wait wait.... I’m fine.” He looked up at Michael, whose eyes were brimming with tears. Jeremy grabbed his face, “I just nee-“

‘Discomfort level may increase’

Jeremy started screeching. Horribly screeching, Michael held him closer, hating to see his best friend in pain. Tears were falling out, and he grabbed his face once more, whispering to him words of comfort.

‘Accessing neural memory, Accessing muscle memory, Access procedure complete. Jeremy Heere.’

Once Jeremy stopped screaming Michael sat him up and looked at him. Jeremy stared back, eyes full of pain and tears.

“What’s wrong?” Michael asked.

‘Welcome to your Super Quantum Unit Intel Processor’

‘Your SQUIP’

“It’s The Squip.” Michael’s eyes widened as Jeremy’s words reached him. He grabbed Jeremy and stood him up. He looked over to Jenna.

“Post that anywhere, you’re dead.” Jenna backed off, and Michael glared at Christine and Jake.

“Thanks for doing nothing.” Christine’s eyes widened as Jake tried to lead her away. You could see the regret in Jake’s eyes.

‘Why is Michael not your boyfriend?’ 

Jeremy sputtered, ‘what do you mean?’ Michael looked down at Jeremy weirdly.

“Is it talking to you?” Michael questioned as he moved Jeremy to the front seat of the PT Cruiser.

“Yeah....can you not hear it?” Michael nodded in confirmation and Jeremy’s blush now reached his neck. 

‘He protects you, you clearly have strong feelings towards him, and he loves you.’

Jeremy looked at the backseat through the mirror and saw the Squip sitting there with arms crossed. ‘Keanu Reeves’ was the only thing he got from The Squip.

‘First look at the way he looks at you’

Jeremy snuck a peak at Michael who was checking him over. His eyes were full of concern and....regret. And love.

“It wasn’t your fault.” Jeremy blurted out. Michael looked up at him, and lowered his eyes. 

‘Number 2, who would cradle you like he did at the mall?’

Jeremy thought back to it. It was a blur...except michael’s arms around him and him whispering words to him. Jeremy nodded as he looked out the window. 

‘Number 3, this.... Christine of yours did nothing. She stood and watched you scream while jake laughed. Do you really want that?’

He first tried to protest but... he did have a point. Michael was the only one who reacted. The only one who cared. Jeremy looked over at Michael, who was gripping the steering wheel, and the other hand was tapping at the radio.

‘Grab his hand’

Before thinking of all the repercussions of this, Jeremy stilled Michael’s hand at the next red light. He squeezed it lightly, as Michael looked down and up at Jeremy.

He let a small smile show through as the light turned green.

‘Still like that Canigula girl?’

Jeremy stared at Michael. He had never noticed how pretty he was. He heard the Squip chuckle, and he grinned widely.

‘now... let’s get to work’


	2. that’s a little gay Jerm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more than survive reprise to the beginning of Guy That I’d Kinda Be Into

As Jeremy prepared to go to school the next day, still thinking about this new found love for Michael, the Squip was telling him everything to wear and how to act.

‘ _Michael wants you to be cool_.’

“But Michael already thinks I’m cool.” Jeremy thinks to the Squip as he waits for the bus. The Squip chuckles and his form is suddenly next to him, trench coat staying put even as the wind blows harder.

‘ _Correct. But to get with Michael, he needs to see you in a new light.’_

The bus approaches, and the doors open. When Jeremy gets on, he notices Rich is there, and immediately flinches. He looks to the Squip, and motions him to sit next to Rich. Jeremy gulps.

“Yo tall ass where’s my money?” Rich nonchalantly says as Jeremy approaches him.

“WHAT THE FUCK DO I SAY???” Jeremy thinks/screams to the Squip. It rolls its eyes

‘ _Up up down down left right A’_

Rich jolts up, then looks up to Jeremy with a huge grin. Jeremy’s kinda terrified. People glance at Rich for a second, then go back to whatever they were doing.

“You got one!” He whispers/yells, arms shaking slightly. Jeremy tenses.

“Yeah sorry, I meant to go through you, just please don’t hit me!” Jeremy’s arms go up at Rich’s hand goes near him. All he gets is a slap on the back.

“No, Jeremy this is awesome! I mean, I could’ve used the money.. things are kinda rough at home, if you get what I’m saying...” Rich starts getting a stutter, and his ‘s’s are slurred. He curls up, and Jeremy looks to his Squip for help.

“Yeah...my dad...drinks too??” Rich lights up. He smiles.

“Yo, fucking dads right?! He usually passes out by nine, you should come over to play X-box!” Jeremy has never seen Rich so happy, “you know with a Squip, the only controller you need... is your mind..” with that, the bus stopped, Rich darted out.

“What was that?” Jeremy thinks.

 _‘I linked up with his Squip._ ’ Jeremy decides not to question it.

‘ _Now get ready..._ ’

“Too more than survive...” Jeremy moves over to his locker, and looks around for Michael.

“All and all a not too heinous day.” Jeremy felt the best he had felt in awhile.

“Walk the hall with purpose as I swagger along my way.” Brooke and Chloe gave him a look, but that won’t put him down.

“ready to leave this cycle, I look around and finally find,” he sees the red hoodie and slushie. Jeremy smiles.

“Michael!” He pulls his headphones off, and grins when he sees Jeremy.

“Hey buddy! How’s your noggin?” Michael taps his head and Jeremy pushes him away.

“Noggin??” Jeremy snickers, but Michael actually looks concerned, “It’s fine, definitely more vocal then before. I can also see it.” Michael turns around then looks back at him.

“He’s right behind me isn’t he?” Jeremy giggles, then realizes play rehearsal starts soon.

“Hey, wanna come to rehearsal with me?” Michael sours, and turns his head away.

‘ _Grab his hand._ ’

Jeremy does so, and Michael turns his face.

“What’s up?” Jeremy questions, eyes scanning his face. Michale looks at him closely.

“I just,” Michael sighs, “I don’t want you to go near Christine and Jake anymore, and I know you like Christine but-“ Jeremy grabs him by the shoulder.

“I understand Micah,” michael’s face reddens, “but I made a commitment, and I would feel better if you were there.” Michael nods, grabs Jeremy’s arm, and they enter the doors.

When they enter, they see Christine, Chloe and Brooke deep in conversation. Jenna standing by the side on her phone. They walk away, and Christine finally notices Jeremy. Michael starts to pull away, but Jeremy holds him close.

He doesn’t know how to feel about her anymore.

Christine approaches, and Michael tenses.

“Hey Jeremy.. Michael. I just wanted to say I’m...” Christine fidgets a bit more, “really sorry about the way I acted at the mall, and if there was something seriously wrong with you and that will happen again I want to know how to help.” Christine says in one big breathe. Jeremy and Michael process this.

Michael seems a little weary. Jeremy looks to the Squip. He nods his head.

“It’s okay Christine. It might happen again, and all you need to do is get Michael.... okay?” Christine grins and looks very relieved. Michael looks better too.

“Hey Jeremy... Can I talk to you?” Brooke approaches Jeremy, she’s batting her eyelashes. Jeremy’s eyes dart over to Michael, who seems talking to Christine. Jeremy gulps.

This can’t be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whooP!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little spicy in here

Jeremy could smell Brooke’s lip gloss from how close they were. He was sweating. A lot. She looked worried, and Jeremy felt bad.

“Say there’s this person i see in the halls every day, I’ve known them since 2nd grade.” Brooke starts talking, and then blurts it all out. She covers her mouth and begins again.

“I’m used to thinking about them in a certain way,” Jeremy nods along, comparing this to Michael, “from the personna that they display...” Brooke bites her lip and looks away.

“But then something changes..” her eyes are glossed over, like she’s lost in thought, “yeah, something changes...” she looks at Jeremy intently.

“From a guy that I’d never be into, into a guy that I’d kinda be into” Jeremy feels his face grow red, “from a guy that never be into, into a guy that I’d kinda be into..” she looks away.

“Are they worth it... Jeremy?” Jeremy blacks out from the real world and is now stuck in a conversation with the Squip in his head, he turns around while Brooke continues.

“Is she talking about me?” Jeremy points to himself in shock.

“ _There’s no way for me to tell... do you feel something for her_?” Jeremy shakes his head. The Squip sighs for a moment.

“Wha... why did you sigh?” The Squip looks at him.

“ _No reason.... I’d have to pay attention to Brooke a bit more to see what she will say..._ ” Jeremy tuned back into the conversation. He had missed most of it.

“The guy that I’d kinda be into...” Brooke is staring at him now. Jeremy gulps.

“The guy that you’d kinda be into...” Jeremy repeats. Brooke smiles.

“ _Be prepared to run_ ” he hears the Squip murmur.

“Yeah that guy that I’d kinda be into... is...” Brooke squirms for a little bit more, and Jeremy holds his breath.

“It’s not a guy, it’s Chloe!” Brooke blurts out, and then covers her mouth. Jeremy stares blankly. Holy shit.

“Oh... so are you gay?” Jeremy stupidly tilts his head. Brooke starts laughing.

“I dated Dustin Kropp idiot... I’m pansexual.” Jeremy smiles sheepishly, and then looks up at her.

“I think I’m bi..” Brooke almost squeals.

“Oh my god, another gay!! I’ve been alone for like, 3 years.” Brooke smiles brightly, and Jeremy grins back.

“So, do you know how to get Chloe?” Brooke tilts her head. Jeremy stiffens.

“Haha... you’re talking to the guy who has never dated anyone, and doesn’t know how to ask out their crush?” Jeremy looks pointedly at her, and a blush forms on her cheeks.

“I don’t know... is you’re crush a boy?” Jeremy nods. “Is it Michael?” Jeremy blushes and looks away.

“Oh my god it is!! We can cry about how gay we are and how they’ll never like us back!” Jeremy snickers at this and looks at Brooke. She looks very pretty in her pink outfit, with her long hair tied up in two messy buns. It matches her.

“Yeah... you know Brooke, you’re pretty cool.” Brooke smiles at him, and drags him out of drama rehearsal. Mr. Reyes doesn’t seem like he’s coming back, and Christine is now talking to Jake. Michael must’ve left in the middle of his conversation with Brooke.

“So, did you hear Eminem is dead?” Jeremy shakes his head at Brooke, and she sits underneath a tree behind the school.

“This is my favourite place behind the school.” Brooke smiles sheepishly and Jeremy sits down next to her.

The Squip is silently watching this go down from behind Jeremy. He looks like he’s in deep thought.

“Being here... us talking right now... our future isn’t clear..” Brooke fades out, and the Squip is in front of him now.

“ _Our union is so near._ ” Jeremy flinches back from the sudden change.

“ _Being here... with you right now.. I’ll tenderly guide you, just take me inside you,_ ” Jeremy steps back, disgusted at the Squip saying something so.... gross.

“ _Forever..._ ” Jeremy looks at him weirdly and starts to listen.

“ _Your life was so pitiful before, but now it’s time to go all the way and more. You gotta get an upgrade._ ” Jeremy looks at him questionably.

“Upgrade?”

“ _Upgrade, you gotta get an upgrade!_ ”

“Upgrade?”

“ _Upgrade, don’t worry about the guilt you feel, just take a breath and seal the deal.._ ” the Squip holds out a hand, but Jeremy looks away.

“ _You gotta get an upgrade!_ ” He makes the word go up and down. Jeremy looks over at Christine. Jake is talking to her, something about going over. Michael is walking over. He’s talking to someone and smiling. Jeremy feels jealousy bubble in his chest.

“ _C-c-c-c’mon!! Jeremy can’t you see we’ve got a plan!_ ” Jeremy hears many voices scream at once, “be a man!”

“ _We talk with Brooke, and then progress, and we assess, and soon success!!”_ Jeremy looks up at the Squip, and he smiles down at Jeremy.

“ _We’ll intervene by which I mean, Christine!_ ” Jeremy looks at him confused.

“I don’t like Christine anymore.” The Squip pauses for a second, and looks down at him. He disappears for a second, then comes back.

“ _Of course... my mistake_.” Jeremy looks at him weirdly and then stops.

“Can, I just be alone to think about this?”

The Squip shuts off.

“Jeremy!” Michael’s running towards him. Jeremy’s heart flutters.

“Hey Michael, what’s up?” Michael’s grinning.

“I forgot to tell you I got a whole case of crystal pepsi! Spencer didn’t have it when we went to the mall! Wanna try it? We can get stoned!!” Jeremy grins at Michael and nods. The Squip comes back on, and looks at him. Jeremy looks at Brooke. He looks at the Squip.

“Give me the Upgrade.”

The Squip grins, and they shake hands.

Jeremy turns to find Michael.

The Squip glitches, eyes turning red. A bunch of voices surround him, and he glitches out.

_**(End of Act 1)** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit man, take me by the hand (I also want to tell you I’m rewriting and making an entire new version of Michael in the bathroom so be prepared)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its here, its grand, it made me cry (self harm tw)

Jeremy sat in Michael's car and he took in deep breaths. Michael glanced at him from the other side, rummaging through his backpack for his bag of weed. 

"Are you okay Jere? We don't have to go. Hell we could go back to my house and hotbox the garage." Jeremy shook his head. The Squip stared at the interaction from the back of the car.

_'You have to go. Its not a choice.'_ The Squip glared at Michael quickly then turned back to Jeremy. 

"No no, it's fine Micah... I've just never been to a party... ya know?" The music could be heard from the car, and Michael nodded along. He quickly rolled a joint and licked it to seal the paper. He took out his lighter, and grinned towards Jeremy.

"Well, lets light this joint and get to that fucking party!" Michael and Jeremy whooped as he held the flame to the joint between his teeth. After breathing in the smoke, he passed it to Jeremy who put it to his lips.

_'People don't think smoking is cool'_ The Squip made a sour face towards the blunt as Jeremy breathed in. 

'Aren't you supposed to help me get WITH Michael, not drive him away?' The Squip looked up at Jeremy confused. Another glitch went through him. It had been happening a lot lately. After they got half way through the blunt, Jeremy gave up and got out of the car. He looked towards Michael and tilted his head. Michael sighed and stepped out, putting out the joint out with his foot. He met Jeremy half way up the steps, and the door opened.

"YOOO Jeremy!!" Jake screamed over the music, a red solo cup in his hand. Michael immediately flinched at the noise, and Jeremy handed him ear plugs.

"Where have you been?? Its been badshit insane! Dustin broke the pool table!!" He shouldn't be excited about that. Its his house. Jeremy laughs, mostly at Jake's stupidity, but its also the weed. Michael giggles too.

"DOES ANYONE HAVE ANY FUCKING MOUNTAIN DEW RED???" Jake turns to the noise and rushes over. The Squip's eyes widen. He glitches out and disappears out of his vision. Jeremy turns to look for Michael, but he's gone. Weird. He thought he was right next to him. 

"Jeremy!!" Its Brooke. She pulls him into a tight hug and whispers in his ear, "Bedroom." What the fuck. WHAT THE FUCK???

Jeremy follows her blindly as she pulls him into Jake's parents room. She sits on the bed and hands him alcohol. 

"Drink." "No." "Drink." "NO." "If you don't drink I'll cut your balls off." "Okay Jesus." Jeremy gulps down the drink, and he can't even feel the Squip anymore. He looks at her questionably and she starts crying.

"I s-saw Jake and Chloe g-go into his bedroom, and I think th-they're getting back together." She's crying and slurring her words so Jeremy has a hard time making out what she says. When he realizes, he moves over to comfort her.

"I'm sorry Brooke, I didn't realize.." Brooke looks him in the eye.

"Have sex with me." She states. Jeremy leaps back.

"NO!! Number one, you are drunk. Number two, I am high. Number three, I LIKE MICHAEL AND YOU LIKE CHLOE!!" He makes motioning hands between the two of them, "We are gay. I want dick right now. You want some pussy." Brooke bursts out laughing at Jeremy's bluntness. Jeremy snickers along with her. 

"You're right... I should probably go home. This dog costume was stupid too, like Chloe said.." Brooke looks down. Jeremy stares at the tail. 'Michael would look good in tha- WAIT SHIT FUCK'

"Yeah, do you need a ride home?" Brooke looks up and shakes her head.

"I only had two beers and I live a block away." She gets up and makes to the door. Jeremy follows behind. They go back to the front door, Jeremy glaring at Chloe and Jake. 

"Text me when you get home?" Jeremy asks her. Brooke nods, and leaves the house.

Jeremy looks around a bit, and realizes he really doesn't know anyone, except for all the people who are drunk. He sees Christine and make his way over to her.

"hey Christine, you've seen Michael?" he questions. But he sees her red eyes, and Christine's too pure for weed.

"Woah, what's wrong?" Why is he dealing with everyone sad today?

"Jake left me for Chloe, and.... everything is falling apart!" Jeremy sits next to her. He talks it out with her. He starts to sp- _error 0712, wrong universe, miscalculation. This conversation never happens, Jeremy tells her to calm down, and Jake yells at Jeremy to fuck off. He rushes to bathroom. JEREMY DOES NOT LIKE CHRISTINE. Resume Universe:_

The door slams behind Jeremy. He slid down the door, face in his hands. He groans from this entire party and all the stupid bullshit. He then realizes that someone else is in the room.

"GAH!" He looks up. Its Michael.

"Michael! Where have you been this entire time?" Michael glares at him.

"So you didn't just leave me? Brooke dragged you off and you just left me." He looks pissed. Squip on.

' _Sore wa yoba rete imasu Optic Nerve blocking. I have been blocking Michael anata no shiten kara'_  Jeremy understands it mostly to understand whats going on.

'What the fuck, why?'

"Seriously, i don't like this thing. First the screaming, now this. I've been talking with someone from World of Warcraft." Jeremy looked at him confused, "He told me how his brother went from a straight D student to a freshman at Harvard. Do you wanna know where he is now?" Jeremy is slightly sober now.

"Really happy and successful?" Michael shakes his head.

"He's in a mental hospital. He totally lost it." Jeremy looks at him and moves his hands around.

"I don't see how that relates too..." Michael scoffs and stares at Jeremy like he's an idiot. Jeremy scowls.

"Think man! We're talking an insanely powerful super-computer," Jeremy thinks he can feel the wires moving in his blood, "You really think its primary function is to get you laid? Who made them? How did they end up in a high school? In New Jersey?? Of all the possible applications for such a mind blowing advanced technology, you ever wonder what its doing inside you?" Jeremy stared at him blankly.  _(music starts in the_ _background)_

"I am hanging in this bathroom, with my best friend for so long. We could stay right here, or you could disappear," Michael clenches his fists, "I am trying hard to be strong." Jeremy stares at Michael as he begins to pace. He wants to stop him, hold his hand, kiss him.. but something is holding him back.

"we are creepers in a bathroom, I wish you would just leave me alone... I could stay here to pretend, while you fit in and blend," Jeremy flinches as Michael points his finger towards him, "and I can type angry shit on my phone." Michael grabs his hair.

"Everything felt fine, when you acted like you cared.... I just don’t want to see, you frightened and scared." Jeremy thinks back to the mall. Michael drops his hands down.

"Now we’re just losers in a bathroom, losers in a bathroom at a party...People are banging on the door. Losers in a bathroom, weirdos in a bathroom at a party," Michael glares at Jeremy, and Jeremy leans back against the door.

"While I know that you swore, to be here with me till the very end.." Michael's eyes are filling with tears. Jeremy feels remorse as Michael continues, "To listen to me, be an honest friend and now we’re two guys in a bathroom, losers in a bathroom, weirdos in a bathroom by theirselves! All by their selves!" Jeremy stares at Michael as he holds his face in his hands. Jeremy searches for his voice.

"Michael I don’t understand what you want from me, I never meant to erase our history," Michael looks up, "I never want to efface all our memories, they mean so much to me." Jeremy shares a sad smile with him, and looks at the door.

"We can laugh and sing, like that drunk girl through the door? “I wanna dance with somebody”!" Jeremy and Michael both laugh, but Michael immediately goes back to glaring. Jeremy frowns, "My feelings sink, and it makes me think, I don’t think the Squip is doing anything anymore." Michael scowls at him, but Jeremy continues.

"Yeah we’re losers in a bathroom, weirdos in a bathroom at a party, I know you regret the beers...Losers in a bathroom, weirdos in a bathroom at a party," Jeremy grabs Michael's face gently, "Please don't shed your tears..." Michael pushes him away.

"We can sit here and wait until you stop crying, I’ll sit here and wait, while your face is drying," Jeremy cries out, "We are losers at a party, weirdos at a party, idiots at a party by theirselves!" Michael turns around and stares at the mirror. It feels like people are listening.

"Knock knock knock knock, I just want you to listen!" Michael screams over the music.

"Knock knock knock knock, I hate to see you’re eyes glisten!" Jeremy yells back. Michael looks taken aback.

"Knock knock knock knock, just leave me here alone!" Michael crosses his arms and turns away. Jeremy grabs him by the shoulder.

"Knock knock knock knock, you know I wouldn’t here in his zone!" Jeremy stares at Michael. He pulls his arm away.

"Clang clang clang clang, I’m just trying to help you!" Michael is screaming louder, and tears are falling.

"Bang bang bang bang, I don’t need help I never needed you!" This isn't Jeremy, this isn't Jeremy, ~~_th_ _ ~~i~~ s isn't Jeremy ThIS Isn't JereMY ThiS _~~ _ ~~isn't-~~_ ~~~~

"Splash splash splash splash, I don’t need this from you right now, I thought we had something, I don’t know how," Michael is sobbing into his hands. He points over the end of the bathroom, "I’m gonna leave through that door." Jeremy reaches out. What happened to hi ~~ _m?_~~

" _Michael-_ " 

"I don't need you're bullshit.. anymore." Michael is staring at the mirror, and he looks back at Jeremy. Jeremy's face is full of regret and confusion.

"I can’t help but yearn... for a different time. But then I look at towards your face, and it makes me wanna pace and there’s no denying, I’m just-" Michael falls to the floor sobbing. Jeremy rushes forward, but Michael crawls away sobbing.

"At a party... is there a sadder sight then," Michael laughs at himself, then looks at Jeremy, eyes bloodshot, "Losers in a bathroom at a party.. this is a heinous night." Jeremy's eyes search Michael's face. He looks away.

"I wish I stayed at home in bed watching cable porn.." Jeremy mutters. Michael's face turns to a full face of anger and sadness.

" _And I wish I offed myself instead wish I was never born!_ " Jeremy's eyes flicker to Michael's wrists. His eyes widen.

Something in him  _breaks._

"I’m just Michael whose a loner so he must be a stoner, I ride a pt cruiser, wow I’m just a ~~_loser_~~." Jeremy is sobbing along with Michael now.  _This is all his fucking fault_.

"I was never solo, but now I think that you know, that I’m just a loser by himself!!" Michael is standing now. Jeremy is on the floor.

"All by myself!" Michael starts walking to the door, "All by myself!!" He stands next to Jeremy for a second. He looks down at him, tear tracks staining his face.

"And all you know about me is my name." Michael opens the door. Jeremy grabs onto his foot, tears leaking.

" _Michael please.._ " Michael looks down at him. Jeremy hoped to see regret, forgiveness. He sees pain.

"Awesome bathroom, I'm so glad I came." Michael yanks his foot away from Jeremy. He slams the door shut.

Jeremy is left on the floor sobbing ' _i'm sorry' 'i love you' 'its all my fault'_

It's Jeremy in the Bathroom by himself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof was that too much?? no


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeet the Squip is bad I told y’all.

Jeremy is still in the bathroom when he starts to smell smoke.

‘That,,,doesn’t smell like weed’ he sat straight up, eyes still puffy from crying.

Of course that’s when The Squip comes on.

‘ _Hello Jeremy_ ’ Jeremy didn’t say anything. He went over to touch the door knob, but it was burning hot.

“Shit!” It was a fire. Fuck fuck fuck. He ran over to the window and pushed it open. Luckily, it was on the 1st floor, so he quickly jumped out.

‘ _We could have avoided this_.’ Jeremy’s eyes narrowed.

‘ _Yeah well you were gone for about 3 hours_ ’ The Squip shut up after that, seeming to be calculating something.

Jeremy looked at Jake’s house. It looked like the entire first floor was on fire. Jenna Rolan and Chloe stood outside, staring inside with fear. Jeremy grabbed his phone and dialed 911.

“911 what’s your emergency?” 

“Hi my friends house is on fire and I think they are still inside. His address is...” his voice blurred out in his own head. He was still talking, but it felt like it wasn’t him. Something was wrong, but he couldn’t put his finger on it.

The next thing he remembers is waking up in his bedroom.

Jeremy sat straight up looking around. Everything was foggy, and he couldn’t remember what happened at the party.

Jeremy immediately got up, did his morning routine and got on the bus. The Squip was deadly quite, his calculating gaze moving over everyone but Jeremy. It looked like he was.... disgusted.

“hey, why are you glaring at me like that?” Jeremy stares at The Squip while he sat in his usual seat. Another glitch went through the Squip’s body, and he looked confused. 

‘ _I’m not glaring at you._ ’ The Squip... “smiled” at him, but when Jeremy turned away, he saw the frown reappear.

As he left the bus and looked for Michael, he saw he wasn’t at school.... or the Squip was blocking him again. Whispers were circulating the school hallway, and he only got snippets.

“Jake’s party...” “...Rich set a fire!!” “...and Jake broke his legs saving a Rich!”

All of a sudden, Jeremy remembered the everything from the night before. ‘ _fuck. fuck fuck **fuck fuck fuck**_ ’

Jeremy ran to the bathroom, and locked himself into a stall. He threw up into the toilet, and kneeled on the floor. ‘ _Fuck how could I forget that!?_ ’

He wiped his mouth, and kept his hand there to muffle cries from his mouth. ‘‘ _Michael, FUCK Michael!_ ” He ran out the stall and went to open the bathroom door....

but it was locked.

‘ _I can’t allow you to do that Jeremy.._.’ The Squip murmured, and Jeremy turned to face him.

“...what the fuck, why won’t you let me go? I thought you were supposed to help me?” Jeremy pressed himself against the door to the bathroom.

The Squips non-existent shoes started to clack against the floor as he started moving, ‘... _you see Jeremy... this universe has such a... happy ending_.’ Jeremy gripped his shirt tightly, slightly frightened by his tone of voice.

‘ _When I decided it would be a better idea to go with Michael, when.. he wasn’t able to get a case of the Pepsi he wanted... it altered this timeline,_ ’ the Squip stopped, ‘... _when you fell in love with Michael, well... that wasn’t supposed to happen_.’

Jeremy gulped. His eyes were burning into his skull.

 ‘ _And we’re gonna fix that_.’ The Squip grinned as his eyes flashed between blue and red. Jeremy regained his voice.

“How? You can’t make me fall out of love.” Jeremy retorted. The Squip moved forward, and Jeremy shrank again.

‘ _See, I knew you would say that. You’re so... predictable Jeremy._ ’ He stopped.

‘ _ **I’ll just make you forget Michael**_.’

Jeremy’s blood ran cold. He searched for any form of sarcasm, but there wasn’t.

“... _you were always quite the loser, Jeremy...then I invaded.._ ” he gestured towards Jeremy, “ _and you upgraded..._ ”

He moved in a specific pattern, similar to up up down down right left a... and Jeremy couldn’t feel his body anymore.

“ _wooahh, Jeremy. It’s true that I found you... but look around you_...” The Squip started moving outside of the bathroom, and Jeremy involuntarily started moving.

“ _All your peers are just so incomplete... you can’t see it but they’re all in pain_..” he gestured to Chloe and Brooke, and Jake standing on crutches alone.

“ _Their operating systems obsolete.._ ” the Squip pointed to their heads, and a wicked grin formed on his face, “ _so let’s compete the change.. and get inside those brains!_ ”

All of a sudden, everyone was telling him one thing, screaming “ _let’s save the pitiful!_ ”. And then everything was blank. He felt blissful. He couldn’t see outside his body.

He was trapped in his mind. Jeremy felt himself hand Jenna a Squip, but he wasn’t controlling himself.

The Squip was really erasing everything he knew about himself, about Michael and about his reality.

_He wanted to cry._

And from the back of the crowd that “formed” around Jeremy...

Michael stood.

He glared at Jeremy, and walked _away_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOD THIS TOOK ME FOREVER

**Author's Note:**

> Aahahhhcj


End file.
